<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【叉冬叉】走马 by embers_333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682009">【叉冬叉】走马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333'>embers_333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>叉冬叉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*旧文存档。情节紧接队3爆炸。灵感来源POI S4E20，意识流千字短打。</p><p>Summary：我听说人死之前一生情景会走马而过。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>叉冬叉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【叉冬叉】走马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴恩斯站在大楼里面，落地窗前。金色的光芒自玻璃后折叠起来，纷纷扬扬地铺散在他眉目之间。</p><p>“朗姆洛。”他说，声音像叹息一样。</p><p>是他。朗姆洛想。他怎么会在这？</p><p>“尼日利亚，你做雇佣兵时来的地方，”冬兵看他，好像知道他想的是什么，“我就在这。”</p><p>他的神色不像冬兵。冬兵像一柄烈日下的白刃，干净、锋利、入眼是刺目的冷光。但眼前这个人不一样。朗姆洛说不清，但他就是不一样。</p><p>“嘿，士兵……”朗姆洛试图扬一扬下巴，但身上疼得跟被二十头熊咬了似的。冬兵的目光雪一样轻轻落在他身上。他突然反应过来：“我是不是不应该再叫你士兵了？”</p><p>“是的。”冬兵承认。他站在原地，双手毫无攻击性地垂下，绿眼睛里阳光流淌：“我从九头蛇里逃了出来，没人能再利用我了。”</p><p>很好。朗姆洛点点头，几乎要露出微笑。洗脑，自杀式袭击，都不会有了。</p><p>“那你呢，朗姆洛？”</p><p>“什么？”他龇牙咧嘴地抬头，狗娘养的，他疼得几乎看不清眼前的东西。</p><p>“你怎么样？”冬兵问，“九头蛇没了，你怎么样？”</p><p>“我能怎么样？”他嗤一声，想抬手把脸上的汗抹一抹，但身上太疼了，他的手不听使唤。于是他只好用力把眼睛周围的汗眨出去，冬兵站在他面前，静静地看他动作。</p><p>“做佣兵，干湿活儿，”朗姆洛急促地喘一口气，“我很好。”</p><p>“你不好，”冬兵用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看他，“你要死了，朗姆洛。”</p><p>他缓慢地对视上那双眼睛。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你要死了。你被那个用红色魔法的小姑娘扔上了高空，马上就要撞进一栋大楼里。在此之前你想引爆身上的炸弹，和美国队长同归于尽，但看起来似乎行不通了。”</p><p>是这样。他迟钝地想着。在为了九头蛇和钱卖命这么多年之后，这一天还是来了。</p><p>“你有没做的事情吗？想做但是没做的那种，无论什么原因？”冬兵问。他的声音黏软柔和。</p><p>“没有，”朗姆洛咧着嘴笑出声，“这是什么鬼问题？”</p><p>“没有吗？还是你不想承认？”</p><p>“没有。”朗姆洛盯着面前绿色的眼睛。</p><p>冬兵躺在椅子上，双目紧闭，似已陷入昏迷。实验室里只有他们两个人，灯光冷白，空中弥散一股消毒水味。他站定在资产面前，俯视着那张脸。他看见浓密的睫毛，柔软的唇瓣，而他神差鬼使般俯身靠近，堪堪停在资产鼻尖上方。</p><p>那几乎是一个吻。</p><p>“没有。”他重复道。</p><p>“好吧，我可能忘了，”冬兵无意识地舔了一下嘴唇，“但是你知道九头蛇的洗脑不是永久的，我总会想起来。”</p><p>然后再顺道想起你那满脸正义的美国甜心。朗姆洛翘起一边嘴角。但冬兵眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛看他，他被看得发愣，嘴边的话就没说。</p><p>“我听说人死之前一生情景会走马而过。”冬兵突然说。</p><p>朗姆洛反应过来，哑着嗓子呛他：“屁话。”</p><p>“你没有吗？”</p><p>“当婊子的妈和酒鬼的爸？没有。”</p><p>“那你想的是什么？”</p><p>他没回答，但也不再看面前的人。他还是浑身都疼，而且这该死的尼日利亚越来越热，他脸上都是汗。</p><p>“好吧，”冬兵垂下眼睛，像是很委屈的样子，“你知道我们时间不多了。”</p><p>“我才是那个在任务中规划行动时间的人。”朗姆洛费力地出声提醒他。</p><p>“不，”冬兵重新抬起眼睛看他，“是你没有时间了。”</p><p>他恍惚地低头。在他脚下，地面狼藉而焦枯，人群惊慌地四散，尖叫与爆炸在平地上迸开。而他身上是赤红的火焰，火舌舔进黑色的甲衣。</p><p>“再见，朗姆洛。”冬兵说。</p><p>朗姆洛想摇头，但他疼得一根手指也动不了。他能做的只是轻轻翕动嘴唇，把最想说的那句话说出来，不留什么蠢驴一样的遗憾。</p><p>“你会记得我吗？”</p><p>没有回答。巴恩斯不见了，他眼前是那栋天杀的写字楼。红色魔法裹挟着他，把他狠狠地摔进大楼里。楼里的人穿着装模作样的西装，出席一场无用又无聊的会议。他没有看见那双绿眼睛。两年之前他的小混蛋与九头蛇彻底划清界限，甩掉所有尾巴，就此远走他乡。他猜他应该再也看不到那个小混蛋了，或许这个世界也一样。他有时会做梦，冬兵的绿眼睛在他梦里像湖一般。这应该是他最后一次看见他，在临死前的幻影里，他用尽全力抬头向上看，面前站着目光温柔的巴恩斯。幻影里的巴恩斯说，人死之前一生情景会走马而过。但他只看得见巴恩斯。这个小混蛋蓄起胡子，站在光滑透亮的落地窗前，像个父亲又像苏必利尔湖。他会是全世界最好的父亲，这一点朗姆洛毫不怀疑。不过他只见过一次苏必利尔湖，在出任务的时候，从直升机上远远地投下一瞥。但他仍怀着隐隐的希望，如果可以，他希望在下次眨眼时再见一次巴恩斯。</p><p>只是看一眼，就如走马一般。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>